How I hoped you'd be
by happyclip
Summary: Gimli arrives in Mirkwood to see Legolas for a visit a year after the war. When he gets there he learns Legolas never came home from patrol a few weeks prior. Thranduil and Gimli hunt for him together. First story ever. movie/book warning violent ish
1. Chapter 1

Gimli paced the white stone halls of the Greenwood family wing of the palace, Sun light streamed through the window and shadows of curtains danced across the floor. As he paced the mud from his boots chipped of and left a trail behind. He had been doing the same thing for several hours now, and his boots were nearly clear of the caked on signs of travel. He would pace the hallway for a while, then return to the window that overlooked the court yard.

From this window he would watch for signs of his close friend returning, his elbows on the window sill and his head resting on his hand he would stand and watch, then start the circle again from the beginning. He would stop at other windows to glance out as he walked past, but would always return to the some with the perfect view of the main entrance.

Gimli's head turned to the side as the heard soft steps approaching him, as soon as he saw it was not Legolas he returned to the task he had given himself. The footsteps stopped as the intruder came to stand beside him, neither one saying anything, both looking for the same thing.

It was the Elf king who spoke first, several minutes after he came up besides the dwarf. Without looking at him, or acknowledging him the lord spoke in a quiet voice, "None have returned, or have been seen. We have received no word from his patrol, and search parties have found nothing yet." After this they again lapped into another few minutes of silence.

"He doesn't look much like ya." The dwarf said after some time had gone by.

At this the king chuckled and looked down to the dwarf with a light smile on his lips, "He very much takes after his mother." He smiled at the dwarf and looked back out the window. This time it did not take long for Gimli to respond.

"He acts just like ya, the lad is angry and bossy and arrogant." Gimli laughed to himself as the elf lord rolled his eyes. Then he spoke again, this time sincerely, "He's also a great friend, very trust worth and understanding, and one hell of a warrior." Though he only stood a foot less than the elf he had to reach up to lay a large comforting hand on him shoulder, before turning and making his way to his own chambers.

Thranduil stood looking out the window for some time before leaving to his own office.


	2. Chapter 2

Gimli stood facing the door, unsure if the feeling in his stomach was worry, fear, or just nervousness about the coming events. He had volunteered himself as member of a search party for the missing elves, including his close friend. He pulled the strings of his legging and tied the tight against his skin. He tucked in his undershirt, and then slipped the leather tunic over his head. The tunic was something all members of the group were being made to wear, a safety precaution. Gimli hated it, as he looked around for his shoes he muttered to himself about elf people, and how strange they were. He bent over, hating the feel of the leather restraining his movements, and laced up his boots. He stood up, and grabbed his belt, he tied it around the edge of the shirt, as he had been told not to leave much that could be caught on a branch, another reason he was in leather instead of his usual chain mail. Gimli clipped his axe onto his belt after stopping to examine it just one more time and threw his pack over his shoulder as he headed out the door of the quest chamber.

He made his way down the hall counting the doors to his right, his way of avoiding the embarrassment of getting lost. Something Legolas had suggested after Gimli had spent close to four hours wondering about the lower corridors and getting more and more lost. A search party had been organized then too, the members a little less eager to help, it took close to two hours to locate him. This did not help to improve his relationship with the other elves, including Thranduil, who Gimli tried hard to get to respect him.

After he had walked past five doors he stopped at the entrance to the prince's chambers, knocked just in case, and let himself in. He had never been inside Legolas' private rooms and was amazed at how decorated it was for someone who did not much like extravagant things. He stepped inside to the brightly lit lounge, looking around at the well carved furniture and the marble fireplace with vines full of flowers carved into them. Above the fire place was a picture of a beautiful woman with dark hair and blue eyes, a woman who looked very much like the prince. Gimli made a mental note to tell Thranduil that his son had the same lime green cat eyes as he did.

Gimli opened the pale green door closest to the fire place and found a lightly decorated purple and gold bedroom. The walls where a light heather, the bed a darker purple, the curtains and almost black purple. The wooden furniture was all light oak with bronze handles and trim. Most of the carved decorations where leaves and trees, while most of the items on the desk had more variations between leaves, trees and animals. He smiled to his self as he thought about how his friend hated to be dirty, and how much he would complain about being dirty. Gimli found the wardrobe and pulled open the doors open by their bronze branch looking handles, finding a pair of brown legging and a grey shirt he stuffed them in his travel bag. As he was leaving Legolas' room to meet the others in the search party he stopped and grabbed a dark grey cloak, shoving it in his bag along with the other clothing.

As he stepped into the court yard he squinted against the bright sun, because of this he did not see the king approach him only noticing him when he stepped in front of the dwarf. "Our group has been waiting for you for five minutes dwarf, the agreement was you could come along if you followed all orders. I will allow you this mistake, but do not let it happen again, son of Gloin." The king scolded the dwarf, his feet apart and his hands on his hips. His sun shone gold and a halo of light surrounded his head from where the sun was streaming from behind his head. He was trying to make the eyes he shared with his son appear angry, but all Gimli saw was worry. His outfit was all black and looking around the king Gimli noticed that all the others of the search party were also clad in all black, and wondered if he had missed that order too.

Gimli looked down at his self, he would stand out like a dwarf among elves in his light blue tunic and brown leggings, and then he smiled to the king and shrugged. "I wasn't informed of the dress code." The king sighed and began walking back to rejoin the group, Gimli started after him. "I was grabbing some clean clothing for your prissy spoiled son!" He called out loud enough for the king and the warriors to hear. The king ignored him, as did most of the warriors but some gave small smiles and laugh to each other. Gimli guessed these were Legolas' friends or something like that.

He stayed toward the back of the group, and kept quiet as they all began to move. When they walked past the stables Gimli thought is was a mistake so he sped up to come beside the king. "No horses' mighty elf king?" He said jokingly, but received nothing but a quick angry side glance. When after a moment Thranduil had not yet answer Gimli tried again, this time in a serious manner. "Wouldn't we get to Legolas quicker if we road to where he was patrolling last?"

At this the elf king looked to him and shook his head. "We will enter the forest soon. I'm going to have to ask you to be as quiet as you can, follow all orders as soon as they are given, and keep your eyes open for any sign of trouble." Gimli opened his mouth to speak, but the elf king cut him off. "I am completely serious Master dwarf, one mistake on any ones part and we could all end up dead. Then we would be no help to Legolas." After he had said this he turned and walked backward for a few moments while he spoke to the other thirteen or so of the group in elvish.

Gimli again fell back to the end of the group as they headed into the forest and the demeanor of the entire group changed completely, no one spoke, no one made a sound. As it grew darker and darker Gimli could not even hear bird or animals. He looked up and saw a dark green canape of leaves hanging as far as he could see, with spots of sun coming through in very few spots. The farther they walked the more self-conscious Gimli became, he felt like he was stomping and breathing hard compared to everyone else. He had a feeling of wrongness in his stomach; he looked around more worried than before, which of course made everything seem to move. Gimli gasped and turned around quickly as he could, pulling his axe free, after he had felt something brush his shoulder. His axe met the sword of the elf king with a loud clang, as the Thranduil laid his hand over Gimli's mouth to prevent farther noise.

The elf put his mouth close to Gimli's ear and whispered softly; Gimli felt his warm breath against neck and tried to keep from flinching. "Do not worry as much as you are, we are not too close to danger. The movements you see are animals called monkeys; they are nothing to fear, more so something to laugh at. When Legolas is found he would be happy to show you one up close." The king drew back and smiled at the dwarf, patted his shoulder with his hand and made his way to the front of the group, where he continued to lead them on.

Gimli looked around at the trees, trying hard to see one of these animals. He could remember only once hearing that word before; when Legolas had asked Boromir a question and he had replied with a stupid answer Legolas had asked him if he knew anything, or if he was as smart as a monkey. None but Gandalf, Strider and the tall brunette had understood or laughed.

The forest grew darker and the little amount of sky that could be seen between leaves was growing dimmer, the temperature had also dropped to a cool chill. Gimli wrapped his cloak tighter around himself; though he hated to admit it the leather tunic was very warm, so really only his arms and legs were cold. As the wind blew harder Gimli continued to trek behind the group, slowly falling farther behind without noticing until Thranduil called the group to a halt for the evening.

Though they did not start a fire, or make tents, the rest was greatly appreciated by Gimli. He sat beside the others more toward the center of the group they quietly spoke to one another in elvish for a while before on next to him turned and put his mouth close to the dwarf's ear and whispered. "Half of us will stay awake and watch for half the night, then we will switch. You're in the second group, so try to rest well." As he pulled back he smiled and patted Gimli's shoulder, the moved to the outside of the group and sat with his back to the rest who had moved towards the center. Gimli watched the others settle down, and was pleased to see Thranduil was in the same group, though he did not agree much with him, it comforted him to know someone with him. He smiled to himself and laid down, looked up at the canapé of leave swaying lightly in the cool breeze. His smile faded as the trees reminded him of the nights next to and in Fangorn, Legolas telling him of his home land and how the trees whispers would sometimes keep him awake entire nights, his worry for Legolas began to grow. He should have come back, he should have been safe. This was a time of peace after all. Wasn't the world supposed to be a safe place for now till the end of time?

Gimli closed his eyes and curled to his side, laying his head on his folded arm, he willed himself to calm his thoughts and drifted into a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun was just beginning to creep through the trees everyone got ready to move ahead. Gimli rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands, he had not stayed up half the night in months, and doing so again was harder than he had anticipated.

The moods of everyone around him were grim, which he had though yesterday, but this was even more so. The elves all had their eyes darting around nervously, and as he approached Gimli noticed even Thranduil looked on edge. His left hand never strayed far from the hilt of his sword, and as his eyes scanned the area, they were squinted in concentration. When he came up besides the elf lord he laid his hand on the taller man's forearm, Thranduil looked down at him putting his index finger to his lips to signal the dwarf to remain quiet.

When Thranduil returned to scanning the area Gimli again reached out to grab his attention. This time he did not look down, but pointed upwards, Gimli traced his eyes up the elf's arm, hand, finger, and then up to what he was pointing to. Gimli felt his heart freeze.

Above them were the bodies of several elves. Tied by the ankles, they were dangling freely, the only thing keeping them from falling to the ground were thin, rough looking sections of rope tied to the tree branches. To Gimli, this was not the worst of it.

The eyes of ever elf above them were wide and staring, their arms hung loosely, their hair blowing softly in the wind. They didn't even have the look of peace that Gimli had seen on most other faces of the dead, they all looked afraid. Dried blood stuck to their skin from several wounds, many of them wore gags and nothing else, their skin; which should be fair and glowing, looked grey and lacked the luster that it should have had.

Gimli looked to the father of his closest friend, his eyes were closed, his right hand on his breast, the left still hovering next to his sword hilt. His lips moved in prayer that was too quiet for Gimli to hear. Gimli's head snapped up to again scan the faces, looking for the familiar face with the cat eyes.

Once he was sure Legolas was not there he turned back to Thranduil, who was again looking around the area. "This is his patrol team, he's not here." His voice sounded dry, forced almost, he opened his mouth to speak again, but nothing came out.

"Come on snobby elf king, let go find you spoiled little elfling." Gimli said taking his arm and leading him down the path, when he looked back the other were slowly beginning to come after them.

"Thank you." Thranduil said softly to Gimli, he laid his hand on the dwarf's shoulder and squeezed.

For the rest of the day everyone remained quiet and miserable, nothing more happened till they slowed to rest for the night. Three groups of two left to scout the area, while the rest worked to prepare dinner and camp for the night. Again they did not set up tents, or beds, but this night they did start a smile fire to cook with. The smell of the food had just begun to float around the camp ground as scouting groups came back.

One of the groups came over and knelled next to Thranduil, speaking in hushed voices, Gimli guessed by the look on their faces it was not good news.

Right after they had finished speaking Thranduil announced that a same group of orcs was half a mile to the south of them, and that after a very quick meal they would ambush them. The thought of a fight seemed to spark the elves into action, because right after everyone pulled out weapons and inspected them.

Gimli did not eat, for he again had the feelings of wrongness filling his stomach. While they ate Gimli stood and walked over to the fire, he put it out by relieving himself. This caused several of the elf warriors to laugh and smile, including the elf king, who gave a very un-kingly snort before he chuckled.

The humor quickly died out as the meal was finished and Thranduil started giving orders and explaining the plans. They set out after that, to the south, beginning with a quick paced jog but as they grew closer the slowed to a slow walk.

They stopped just out sit the circle of light their fire was casting. They circled the orcs and took aim. They had been told not to kill, but to prevent them from getting away; it took them around ten minutes for the dwarf and elves to gather and bind all the orcs.

When Thranduil began to ask questions most of the orcs snickered and made fun of them, but that quickly changed when Thranduil kick one to the ground an drove his sword between its shoulder blades. "Now I want answers. A tall elf, with green eyes and dark brown hair. Where is he?" Thranduil screamed as he kicked another orc to the ground and pressed his sword against his neck.

The orc's eyes opened wide as it noticed that the elf was serious. "Wait!" It rasped trying to pull its neck away from the blade. "We didn't string him up, the others called him prince. We sent him with Karshens' men!" The orc confessed quickly while the other hissed and laughed at his.

"Who Harshen?" Thranduil asked as he pulled the blade away from the orc. "Where can I find him?"

"Karshen! They are a day ahead of you, south, probably camped by the river for the night!" The orc gasped out.

"You have been a great help." Thranduil said as he quickly drove the sword through the creatures neck, it did not scream, or even move. "Dispose of the rest." The king ordered as he headed away, Gimli following at his heals. The others quickly joined them, wiping the black blood from their blades with stripes of the orc's clothing. The group broke into a run, headed south towards the river to save the Prince.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: some violence, gore, little bad language. There's an OC but not an important one. **

**Sorry for no warning last chapter and now I can't figure out how to go back and add the warning. If someone would like to tell me how I'd love that. **

With their spirits lifted by the thought of finding at least of the patrol group alive they raced toward to river. Gimli tried hard to keep up with the elves, but he was a foot shorter and a mortal who had not slept since midnight the prior night. During the quest Legolas would sometimes take several nights watches in a row, and be just a chipper as ever. Gimli hated him for it before they began to get along more.

He found he was stumbling often and even fell flat on his face a few times. He was beginning to lose sight of the elves before him and wished to call out to them, but knew the dangers of too much noise in this forest. _It still seem more like mirkwood than greenwood to me, _he though glumly as the last of the elves disappeared from his view.

By this time Gimli's breath was coming in hard pants, he had yet again just fallen. _Shitty ass trees and their fuckin' roots! _He complained to himself as he picked himself up and tried to follow the path the other had taken. He did not even know if he was headed the right way, so he slowed to a walk to get a quick look around.

"Keep going, we don't want to lose the others!" The voice of the elf king demanded from behind him, causing Gimli to jump. He turned around quickly, but the el king grabbed his shoulders pointing him in the right way, and gave him a shove to get his going.

Gimli became worried that his last few thoughts had been grumblings instead of thoughts, for if they had the elf would have heard them. His worry for his friend quickly outweighed his fear of Thranduils wrath, and he quickened his pace as much as he could. As he ran he began to notice to burning in his side, and in his legs. "I should have stayed I shape." He panted under his breath.

Finally they came across the clearing; a fire was burning brightly, a deer thrown over it to cook. The search party was standing around a squirming pile in the center, the orcs lay in a pile all bound.

One of the other I the party walked up to the king, his head hung. Gimli looked up to the elf king, noticing he was holding his breath. "My lord." The elf bowed his head, pausing to find a way to fraise his next words. "He… he was not among them, nor did we find any sign of any elf having been around here and time soon. I think sir; I think we were lied to."

Thranduil sucked in a breath, and held it for a long moment. Gimli looked on at the elves with wide eyes, waiting desperately for one of then to speak again. When neither did he became inpatient, "Well what now!" He yelled to them both, though mostly as the king.

Thranduil hung his head more; the messenger rubbed his hands together nervously. When someone did speak it was from the group behind them, one of the ones Gimli had guessed was Legolas's friend. "Now… now we go home." He said, looking and sounding like it was the hardest thing he had ever said.

Thranduil put his hand on Gimlis arm, but he shrugged it off. "We give up? We leave the lad to suffer? He's hardly more than a boy!" Gimli scream to the elf king, who turned his back away from the group and headed away.

Gimli roughly grabbed the elf's wrist and yanked him towards him. "He's your son, how could you leave him? How can you give up so easily?" Gimli asked, his voice soft, his eyes trying to meet the gaze of Thranduils.

"He is lost." Thranduil yanked his arm from the dwarf, and turned back to look at the group. "We head to the keep, you all did very well. Thank you for your help." Then king turned his face to Gimli, "Go home, _Dwarf._" He said bitterly. As the elves walked past him he saw that many of them had tear in their eyes, the one who had spoken out had them all down his face.

He knelt by the fire looking in at it, Gimli came and sat beside him. "What do we do with the orcs?" He asked the elf, looking over to the pile of foul creatures.

The elf beside him gave a small laugh. "I'll lead you home." He said wiping the tears off his cheeks. He stood up and looked down as the orcs, "We leave them to starve, letting them smell the deer becoming well cooked, then burning before their hungry eyes." He said this as more of a threat to the orcs than as an answer to Gimli.

He started of away from the clearing, and turned to wait for his new companion. "I'm Advert." He said to the dwarf, who stood looking at the orcs.

"It seems almost wrong that we should let them suffer. Ya' know? Sink to their level." Gimli looked to the elf as he walked up to him, his eyes were grey, his hair a light blond, he was of thicker build than most elves, but still graceful him his movements.

"I see what you mean." He softly said, a hint of regret as the edge of his voice, as he knelt beside the pile and began cutting their necks. Gimli came besides him and took out his own dagger, his favorite one. The one Legolas had given to his for his birthday, no more than six months prior. He helped Advert end the orcs, by the time they had finished the blond was again on his knees crying softly.

Gimli wiped his dagger on the lower log of his brown legging. "I'm going to Gondor, not home. I know someone there who would be glad to help me find our friend." Advert looked up to the dwarf, a light smile on his tear covered face. "You in or out?" Gimli said with a knowing grin playing at the corners of his upturned mouth.

The elf came up to him, again wiping his face clean, his smile now wide. "I think I know where this is headed, lord Gimli."

By the next morning even Advert was growing tired, Gimli was beyond tired, but both held a cheerful demeanor a new hope in their hearts as they headed to the realm of men. To seek help for the elven prince from his longtime friend: The human king of Gondor and Anor.

**Thank you to those who reviewed, and for the warning about my lack of warning. As i said above, if some one could tell me how to add a warning to a complete chapter I'd be happy like a clam. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings time! Violence, language, nothing too bad, but beware just in case.**

**Disclaimer and such, you know this by now**

**Oh, and thank you reviewers. (more reviews= quicker post!)  
**

By noon two days later neither elf nor dwarf could keep their eyes open or their feet from stumbling. They had made it to the edge of the forest, where Advert said they should remain till they got farther south. They were on the east side of the forest, and when they came close enough they would travel along the great river, Anduin. From there to Lorien: where they would get supplies, and sent word to Aragorn. Advert had suggested that perhaps they could get to the prince faster if the ex-ranger would meet them in Rohan.

The elf had found a safe spot and since it was midday, and they were right near where the sun shone, but the shadows hide, they would be safe asleep at the same time. Gimli lay down beside the blond, and found that even with his tiredness growing by the second, he could not find sleep. After a few minutes of trying to get comfortable, Gimli sat straight up and looked down to Avert, who also seemed to be having trouble finding sleep.

"Perhaps if we walked a little farther?" Advert said after Gimli plopped back down beside him. The dwarf, who had been running his fingers through his wiry beard hairs paused and turned his face to the elf.

With a snort of disbelief he answered. "I don't think I could get up if you lifted me to my feet." Here they both laughed, which helped them both calm down after days of anxiety filled silence. "You elves and your crazy ideas!" Gimli chuckled. This sent Advert into another fit of laughter as well.

"Elves? The crazy ones? I have heard often from Las the thing you have done!" Advert again spent several more moments in laughter with the dwarf.

"The blasted lad did far more daring stunts than I ever had!" The dwarf exclaimed in mocked horror. "I though he really was out of it at first." Gimli laughed again, but his time half-heartedly, his mind now heavy again with worry. "Then I learn he was just an impulsive little boy." This caused both of them to go into a fit of full chested laughter.

They went on like this for some more time before I became quiet talking, then both fell into their own world of dreams for several hours.

The next day the duo woke a dawn, Gimli fist thinking it to be dusk woke the elf so they could get going. But when the sun rose instead of fell, and their stomachs protested the absence of food, the realized their mistake.

An hour before noon the sat and cooked a bunny Advert had shot, Gimli cooked it while the elf sat reclined against a tree trunk. They ate while they walked, to save time, and after their meal they jogged to make up the lost time.

It took two more days' time to get south enough for them to cross the river, and head toward Lorien. During that time they ate mostly fish, and drank plenty. "Perhaps we should have gathered supplies. You're as bad as Las, Gimli Mellon-nin, I never do anything spur of the moment unless with him. Apparently went I'm with you too!" Advert laughed as he again missed the fish. _My friend_

"He rubbed off on me; I was a perfectly responsible dwarf before I meet him!" Gimli protested loudly.

"Shit!" The elf yelled as he again missed the fish and ended up falling into the water, Gimli laughed so hard he did not notice the elf coming up to him till he was ringing his shirt out over the dwarf. "Who's laughing now?" The elf said glee fully as he picked up his bow and fitted an arrow to it. He took aim and shot the fish who had kept avoiding him, with a triumphant laugh he ran to collect his prize. Picking up the fish by the tail he held it up to show off to the dwarf. "Got the bastard!" He cried out happily, his checks turning red from being shy about the new vocabulary Gimli was teaching him.

"Looks like the elfling's going to have some competition for title of best archer soon!" Gimli called back, Advert's face lit up with a smile as he trotted back to where their camp was set up. It amused Gimli greatly that the elf was beginning to swear now, a few more days with him, and perhaps the grey eyed man would stop blushing every time he swore.

Gimli collected wood as Advert prepared the fish; he was a little on edge about leaving him behind and alone in the open. Though Gimli knew the elf was a skilled warrior he still felt wrong leaving him alone. As he gathered what he needed he thought of his friend, Las as Advert called him.

He smiled as he let the memory of floating down this very river in the same boat as the elf. Legolas had wiggled the boat by grabbing the edges and shifting his body weight back and forth. It was Gimli who flipped it though; he had turned too quickly when he went to yell at the elf, for his weigh was greater than the lithe green eyed prince. Legolas had removed his tunic and boots and swam besides the boat. Refusing to get in and help row, he instead swam and climbed in the boat containing two hobbits and the Gondorian. Getting each of them soaked in turn as he gave them crushing hugs, then did the same as he swam up to the boat with the ranger and the rest of the hobbits, before finally climbing back to his spot in front of the dwarf.

The next day at noon they entered shade of Lorien, glade to be away from the unrelenting sun. Gimli heard the welcome sweet ringing bells of the ladies voice enter his head as most as soon as he had stepped into the woods. "_I am glad to be meeting you once again, son of Gloin. A party will welcome you soon, a familiar face among them." _

**Ok, so at this point I'm not sure if i want Advert and Legolas to have a small thing, or if they are friends. Maybe your opinions would help? (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge)**

** ( I dont want it to over power the story if it happens, that's why I'm unsure)**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning time! (Check previous chapters) **

**Thank you reviewers! I love you. Really, you like my work, and I like making you happy. **

As promised by the lady there was a familiar face among the welcoming party, and when he say who it was, Gimli finally broke down. He did not do this as one would expect no tears, no anger, just babbling. As soon as the wizard had come close enough to hear his word, Gimli began to speak. He told Gandalf everything, not just the important stuff, but every detail and every thought that came with those details.

He told Gandalf thing he already knew, every time he said Thranduil, he would explain he was Legolas's father, and a king, and a jerk, and whatever else rolled of his tongue. He did not even stop when Galadriel stood before them, he just started speaking to her instead, telling her the whole story from the start.

"He just turned and left, he just left, I don't get how he could give up. I wouldn't give up. I haven't given up! I…" Gimli stopped finally as Galadriel spoke softly to calm him.

"I know… I know how you feeling. I know you are so very tired. I have had a room prepared for each of you, go rest." She whispered the last part into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a light embrace. She released him and had someone show them to their room.

Gimli walked into the large bedroom, the beauty of the whole place over whelmed him so he walked to the bed and flopped face down into the soft, sweetly scented bedding. He signed and thought hard and long about if he should go to the baths and relax first, or go to the dining hall and fill his stomach first.

Eventually hunger won against comfort and he headed towards the scent of food. As he ate he wrote a quick letter to Aragorn, asking for his help in finding the lost elfling, and about what had already transpired. He requested they meet in Rohan, as soon as possible and included that he had an elven companion with him.

He finished his meal and began his walk to the baths, on his way he handed the letter to a guard and requested it be brought to the lady of the wood.

He smelled the baths before he came upon them, scents of sweet flowers and mineral water filled his nose as he breathed in deeply. He stripped of his clothing and folded them into a pile before stepping in the hot waters.

At first it hurt in skin, but as the water soaked deeper into his overused muscles he laid his head back and signed contently. He stayed like this for some time before filling the palm of his hand with soap and rubbing it through his copper brown beard and hair. He quickly washed his body and rinsed before drying off and getting dressed.

As he again headed for his chambers, this time feeling much more refreshed, he allowed his self to think of the time with the fellowship when they had come to this forest. He made it to his room and laid flat on him bed, above the blankets. He feel into a restful sleep and dreamed of the first friendly conversation he and Legolas had had.

_The dark haired elf came and sat besides Gimli, resting his hand on his forearm he spoke softly. "Why do you not join the others for evening meal?" Gimli did not reply for a few moments, confused as to the elf's change in behavior. _

"_I am not hungry, what of you? I notice you have not joined them either." Gimli said, keeping a sharp edge to his voice in case the elf was not really being friendly. Though they had not fought much since they entered Moria, neither of them had treated the other very well at any point in the quest._

"_I feel it is not fair to Gandalf for me to eat and be content when he no long can." His eyes did not gleam as they normally did when Legolas meet Gimli's eyes, nor did his voice have the slight sound of bells as he spoke. _

_When he looked away Gimli scanned Legolas's face for any sign of anything but sadness, upon finding none, he replied openly. "I still cannot eat my brother's favorite foods without the felling I'm betraying him." _

_Legolas looked over at him and smiled widely, showing his jutting uneven canine tooth. "What was his favorite?" He said, the gleam back in his light lime colored cat eyes. _

_Gimli looked back at him confused. "Mashed potatoes with bacon and cheese mixed in." As soon as the words left his mouth Legolas grabbed his wrist and yanked him to his feet dragging him after himself as he ran. _

"_Where are you taking me?" He called after the elf. "You're taking my arm off!" The prince laughed and kept dragging him. He took him up a flight of stair and to a talon. Legolas flung open the door and started call out in elvish. Leolgas lead him to a kitchen and just after them Haldir, the marchwarden from the boarder walked in. _

"_Why are you in my house?" He said in an annoyed voice. "And on my day off too." He grumbled. _

"_I'm making dinner for Gimli and myself. Even though I'm a terrible cook, and will most likely burn your home to the ground… and farther if that possible." He said playing with the side of the counter and looking through the cabinets. _

Gimli woke up happily smile to himself, remembering how Legolas had tricked the other elf into making them food. After that they grew together and became great friends.

Gimli meet Advert by the stables and together they rode out of Lorien, Gimli complaining all the way about being on a horse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning time! (Check previous chapters) **

**Thank you reviewers! I love you. Really, you like my work, and I like making you happy. **

As promised by the lady there was a familiar face among the welcoming party, and when he say who it was, Gimli finally broke down. He did not do this as one would expect no tears, no anger, just babbling. As soon as the wizard had come close enough to hear his word, Gimli began to speak. He told Gandalf everything, not just the important stuff, but every detail and every thought that came with those details.

He told Gandalf thing he already knew, every time he said Thranduil, he would explain he was Legolas's father, and a king, and a jerk, and whatever else rolled of his tongue. He did not even stop when Galadriel stood before them, he just started speaking to her instead, telling her the whole story from the start.

"He just turned and left, he just left, I don't get how he could give up. I wouldn't give up. I haven't given up! I…" Gimli stopped finally as Galadriel spoke softly to calm him.

"I know… I know how you feeling. I know you are so very tired. I have had a room prepared for each of you, go rest." She whispered the last part into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a light embrace. She released him and had someone show them to their room.

Gimli walked into the large bedroom, the beauty of the whole place over whelmed him so he walked to the bed and flopped face down into the soft, sweetly scented bedding. He signed and thought hard and long about if he should go to the baths and relax first, or go to the dining hall and fill his stomach first.

Eventually hunger won against comfort and he headed towards the scent of food. As he ate he wrote a quick letter to Aragorn, asking for his help in finding the lost elfling, and about what had already transpired. He requested they meet in Rohan, as soon as possible and included that he had an elven companion with him.

He finished his meal and began his walk to the baths, on his way he handed the letter to a guard and requested it be brought to the lady of the wood.

He smelled the baths before he came upon them, scents of sweet flowers and mineral water filled his nose as he breathed in deeply. He stripped of his clothing and folded them into a pile before stepping in the hot waters.

At first it hurt in skin, but as the water soaked deeper into his overused muscles he laid his head back and signed contently. He stayed like this for some time before filling the palm of his hand with soap and rubbing it through his copper brown beard and hair. He quickly washed his body and rinsed before drying off and getting dressed.

As he again headed for his chambers, this time feeling much more refreshed, he allowed his self to think of the time with the fellowship when they had come to this forest. He made it to his room and laid flat on him bed, above the blankets. He feel into a restful sleep and dreamed of the first friendly conversation he and Legolas had had.

_The dark haired elf came and sat besides Gimli, resting his hand on his forearm he spoke softly. "Why do you not join the others for evening meal?" Gimli did not reply for a few moments, confused as to the elf's change in behavior. _

"_I am not hungry, what of you? I notice you have not joined them either." Gimli said, keeping a sharp edge to his voice in case the elf was not really being friendly. Though they had not fought much since they entered Moria, neither of them had treated the other very well at any point in the quest._

"_I feel it is not fair to Gandalf for me to eat and be content when he no long can." His eyes did not gleam as they normally did when Legolas meet Gimli's eyes, nor did his voice have the slight sound of bells as he spoke. _

_When he looked away Gimli scanned Legolas's face for any sign of anything but sadness, upon finding none, he replied openly. "I still cannot eat my brother's favorite foods without the felling I'm betraying him." _

_Legolas looked over at him and smiled widely, showing his jutting uneven canine tooth. "What was his favorite?" He said, the gleam back in his light lime colored cat eyes. _

_Gimli looked back at him confused. "Mashed potatoes with bacon and cheese mixed in." As soon as the words left his mouth Legolas grabbed his wrist and yanked him to his feet dragging him after himself as he ran. _

"_Where are you taking me?" He called after the elf. "You're taking my arm off!" The prince laughed and kept dragging him. He took him up a flight of stair and to a talon. Legolas flung open the door and started call out in elvish. Leolgas lead him to a kitchen and just after them Haldir, the marchwarden from the boarder walked in. _

"_Why are you in my house?" He said in an annoyed voice. "And on my day off too." He grumbled. _

"_I'm making dinner for Gimli and myself. Even though I'm a terrible cook, and will most likely burn your home to the ground… and farther if that possible." He said playing with the side of the counter and looking through the cabinets. _

Gimli woke up happily smile to himself, remembering how Legolas had tricked the other elf into making them food. After that they grew together and became great friends.

Gimli meet Advert by the stables and together they rode out of Lorien, Gimli complaining all the way about being on a horse.

As Advert and Gimli rode away towards Rohan for the second day, with their packs full, neither one said much of anything until they stopped at dusk. They ate dried and salted veal with the last of the fruits they had left. Advert tried every few minutes to start a conversation, but Gimli would only give one word answers and grunts in response.

He was not trying to be rude, but he was worried, tired, and had a very sore butt from the last few days of riding. "Do you want more food or anything?" Advert asked again after a few minutes of quiet. Gimli grunted to avoid having to talk to the elf, but he did not give up as Gimli would have hoped. "The sky looks very clear this night, I love looking at the stars." He paused, waiting for the dwarf to respond but when none came he continued. "My favorite one is right there." He said pointing it out to Gimli who glanced up briefly, but said nothing. "It looks like all the rest, but the ones around it are bigger, so it looks very small."

Finally Gimli looked up at the Blond across from him; his face was facing upward, his grey eyes looking up to the sky, a small smile at the corners of his mouth. "I've heard that somewhere before." Advert looked to the dwarf, the smile gone from his mouth but not from his eyes.

"I never noticed that star at first, not till he pointed it out." Gimli nodded, Legolas had shown the fellowship that very star. '_You don't see it a first, right?' Legolas had said nudging the ring bearer in the side. 'But when you look past the big stuff, to the seemingly insignificant stuff, it can change your whole outlook on life.' Legolas turned his face to Gimli as he said this, a knowing look In his lime green eyes. _

"I forgot all about that till now. I guess he wanted to be nice way before I started treating him like a person instead of an elf." Advert laughed when Gimli said this.

"He told me you were the one that started it, the friendship not the fighting. " Advert said the last part quickly before the dwarf could respond.

"Blasted elf tells you too much lad." Gimli said with a laugh. "Seems to me that you know more of our friendship that either of us does!"

Advert laughed at this as well. "He tells everything about what he does, and nothing of who he is." Gimli nodded thinking the blond was being sarcastic, but did not want to say anything in case he was actually mad at their friend.

The next day they woke at dawn and rode quickly through the day, by noon they could see Edoras in the distance. They stopped for a quick meal, and headed off again. At dusk that night they entered the golden hall, Eomer stood and walked towards them with open arm.

"Welcome Gimli! It is good to see you; I received word from Aragorn that you two were to meet him here. I'm Eomer, King of Rohan, It is good to meet you…"

"Advert of Greenwood, sir." Advert said an edge of anger in his voice.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Advert of Greenwood." Eomer said with a bow before turning to Gimli and addressing him. "I have rooms set up for you, there are three beds. You have missed evening meal. But I can have something brought to you. Lord Aragorn should arrive tomorrow."

Gimli took the bed in the center of the room and two of the pillows from the bed farthest from the window. As he guessed, Advert did just as Legolas would and took the bed closest to the window. They both lay down in their beds, and tried to fall asleep.

A knock at the door woke Gimli and he sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking over to the elf he saw his eyes half closed and staring blankly. _Elves._ He thought with a laugh as he got up to let whoever it was in.

He opened the door and found a messenger. "It's the middle of the night," he said stepping into the hall and closing the door, "The lads asleep, what do you want."

"The King of Gondor has arrived, and is interested in seeing you." The messenger said before turning and leaving. Gimli leaned against the wall and closed his tired eyes, arguing with himself about if he should wake Advert, or let him sleep.

Before he could decide he door cracked open and the blond poked his smiling head through the crack. "If we have to leave now, then I'm going to refuse to put a shirt on. I'm tired."

Gimli grinned at the elf, he understood why Legolas and Advert were friends; they had the same since of humor. "Maybe you wanna make a good first impression on Aragorn, no?" Gimli asked trying to keep a straight face.

Advert paused and looked like he was focusing for a moment before he spoke. "I've met him, let's go." He said slipping out the door and heading down the hall. In nothing but his traveling pants, and his hair loose around his head.

**Thanks for reviews, now i can start dropping little hints about Advert and Legolas, Also sorry this chapter is poop. I was feeling like poop, so i did not work real hard on this. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning, violence, bad words**

**I know its been a while, but I missed 6 days of school. That means 12 days of making up work. XP so enjoy, sorry, ill update sooner now that Im not sick or busy. **

Gimli shuffled his feet loudly as walked between Aragorn and Advert, fearing another argument would break out if he was not between them. Though Gimli could tell the sound his feet were making was annoying to the man he did not feel like stopping.

There were twenty of Aragorns' men behind them, their feet all hitting the ground at the same time. _This is more annoying that the horses. _The dwarf thought to himself as he tried to block out the sounds, his head felt like it was throbbing. Between the yelling from the two on either side of him, the sound of the men's feet and the wind whistling as it was rushing past his ears.

They had reached the boarder of Rohan about one hour ago, and so they had turned the horses back the way they came about an hour ago.

"Humans are so loud; this was not a problem when it was just me and you Gimli." Advert said more to Aragorn than to the dwarf. Aragorn looked over to Advert and snorted before dropping back to walk with his men.

"Why are you picking fights?' Gimli sighed to the elf. Advert laughed in response and broke into a run, he went twenty feet before turning around and calling for Gimli to join him. "I don't run with flighty pointy eared children!" Gimli yelled back trying not to smile, but Advert saw through and smiled in return before continuing to play, doing a cartwheel before disappearing from view.

Aragorn jogged up and walked besides Gimli, the two talking about how they would hunt for Legolas, and where they would start. They talked for about an hour before the group behind them began calling for a meal break.

They huddled in a group hunched over their plates, trying, but failing, to protect their food from being soaked by the rain.

"Where's the elf man?' One of the gruffer voiced men with a thick beard said through a mouth full of food. So of the nicer men had joked with Gimli that the gruff voiced man and he probably had the same father. Gimli looked around, fear growing in his stomach, causing it to rebel against the food he was enjoying just a moment ago.

He jumped to his feet, causing his plate, and his food, to land on the ground before his feet. A strong steady hand pulled his attention to the man still sitting beside him. "Hey, remember from the fellowship when Legolas would walk off and appear a few hours later like nothing had happened. He's off playing somewhere." Gimli opened his mouth then closed it again, still worried for the elf even though the ex-rangers word had made his feel better. "Or he's scouting out the area, trying to avoid the smell of the meal we've cooked." Aragorn said with a quick laugh. Gimli sat back down beside him as the other men began getting up.

"Sir?" A blonde man with a light stubble on his chin and neck. "Can we set up camp for the night?" He asked Aragorn while looking at his hands, Aragorn nodded and turned back to Gimli.

"Legolas doesn't want to live in Greenwood anymore." Aragorn said quietly like he was thinking out loud, so Gimli asked what he had said to be sure. "He told his father. He does not want to live in Greenwood. Some things off with him…" The mans' voice sounded strained and lost.

Gimli tapped the side of his foot with his fist. "I'm guessing we got the same letter from him."

Aragorn let out a sarcastic laugh before replying, "You were right all along, he is a crazy elf." Aragorn snorted as he and Gimli both laughed.

The men around them began screaming what sounded like cheers and pointing out towards something neither man nor dwarf could see from where they sat. Aragorn and Gimli got up and went to the front of the crowd. The grey eyed elf Gimli had been traveling with for weeks was running from a small group of men. Even though Advert was far in front of the men he still looked very worried. About half of Aragorn men came with Gimli when he began running towards the elf.

As Gimli came up in front of Advert he slowed to a jog and noticed the Aragorn and his men besides him. Advert quickly came and stood behind Gimli, digging his strong hands into the dwarfs' shoulder, his breath coming in heavy gasped mouthfuls as the other group of men came to a stop before them.

"We want your spy to tell us what he was after." A red haired man, who was obviously the leader, said through heavy breathing. He put his hands on his hips and spread his legs, showing he would go now where without an answer.

"Got my group of human mixed up…" The blond panted to Aragorn, explaining more to him than the other men. "Was afraid to get to close, just in case." Gimli Shrugged his shoulder and reached up to get the elfs' nails out of his skin. As he became more nervous the elfs' grip had gotten hard.

When the man opened him mouth to argue Aragorn stepped forward, looking every bit the king he was. "I am Aragorn son or Arathorn, Perhaps you and your men would like to join us to discuss this."

The other man nodded before holding his hand out to the ex-ranger. "Carnen, nice to meet you sir. My men have started cooking half hour ago, the food should finish up soon perhaps you will join us instead?" He said, no longer trying to seem stronger than he was. Aragorn took his outstretched hand as he smile and agreed to his plan.

"Have five stay behind and pack up the camp, then come to meet us." The dark haired man said to one of his men before they all headed to have dinner, second dinner for some of the men and Gimli.

**Its short, i know sorry. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings and such. Thanks for reviews. Sorry last one was short, but this one has a prize. But is also short. **

**I kind of wanted to have Advert not like Humans too much. **

Advert sat wedged between Gimli and Aragorn. _Just hours ago he was starting fights with Aragorn now he's stuck to his side. _Gimli thought to himself, feeling he was too close to too many people. Gimli looked to Aragorn as he realized the man was speaking to him.

The King sighed and shook his head, smiling at is friend. "Gimli, do you need rest?" The man asked, when Gimli shook his head he continued. "Master Carnen was just asking about you."

Gimli turned his head to the other man, who smiled brightly when he noticed he had the dwarfs' attention. "I've long been interested in dwarves, you are the first I've meet."

Gimli nodded, unsure of how to answer such a phrase. "I've meet plenty of humans." He said in response, only realizing it was rude after he had said it. "What I meant was some dwarfs travel often…" He stumbled. "I'm… surprised you've not met on of my kind before." He sighed in relief of being able to come up with response quickly.

Carnen opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a loud yelling. "I have to pee! Will you at least let me do that?" They heard from the other end of the camp.

After a few moments the red haired man laughed and explained. "Found an elf, unconscious, floatin' down the river. We're headed north, bring him to the elf home." He avoided Adverts sharp gaze as he spoke.

"Then why is he yelling?" The elf spat back coldly, his grey eyes looking as though they could pierce thick armor with their hard glare.

"He… he kept trying to run." The man stuttered out quickly as Avert got up and headed in the direction the yell had come from. "He had a bad leg wound; we told him where we were taking him." Carnen said quickly following the blonde, Gimli and Aragorn right behind them.

"I really do need to relieve myself!" The yell came again, louder now that they were just outside the tent that held the owner of the voice. As the flap of the tent opened a relieved sigh sounded. "Finally, please, I won't run. Just don't make me wet my trousers." The familiar dark haired elf said in the whiniest voice Gimli had ever heard from his friend.

Advert stood in front of the red head, the same angry look on his face. "You lie." He accused in a cold voice. The man shook his head vigorously trying to explain, but the elf slapped his across the face to stop him before he began to accuse the man of even more. Gimli followed Aragorn into the tent, running his eyes up and down his friend.

He had a broken off arrow sticking from his lower right calf, and his right boot was missing. His grey leggings were torn in many places and stained with mud and what looked like old orc blood. His shirt was in the same condition, but opened to half way down his chest showing his bruised flesh. His hands were bound in this lap, a blind fold over his eyes. His hair hung in dirty clumps, full of mud and little sticks.

Aragorn sat in front of the prince and worked to undo the knot that held his wrist together. When he had his wrist free he slid the blind fold down so it hung around Legolas' neck instead. Gimli felt his heart begin to beat faster when lime green eyes cracked open and a smile lite up the dirty face. "I brought you something." Gimli said turning and walking out of the tent.

He jogged to where he had let his bag, grabbing it and throwing it over his shoulder before turning and jogging back to the tent.

As he entered he smelled the fresh blood from Aragorn removing the arrow from Legolas' leg. The dark haired elf hissed in pain, as Gimli sat down beside him, opposite from Advert. "Sorry Legolas, it's started to heal around the arrow. I have to cut off the new skin." Aragorn explained as Legolas drew in another sharp breath of pain.

An hour later Legolas' eyes cracked open again, he had passed out when Aragorn had ripped the arrow out. "What'd you bring me?" The elf asked his dwarven friend with a smile.

"I'm not sure I'm going to give it to you now." Gimli said adding a fake glare to his joke. Legolas just smiled and sat up, holding out his hands to receive whatever Gimli had for him. "Fine. Just so you know, Aragorn thinks I'm right about you being nuts." He said with a laugh as he dug through his bag for the cloth he had brought. Legolas' face lit up with a smile as sppn as he saw the clothing, he leaned forward, wrapping his long arms around his close friend.

"Thank you." The elf whispered in his light voice, pulling away from his friend. Legolas tried pulling off his shirt, wincing as it pulled his stiff and sore muscles, before he put his arms back down in defeat. "Estel?" He asked Aragorn using his childhood name, the man just nodded and leaned forward to help his long time best friend change.

"I'm glad that you came for me." Legolas said with a smile, his way of thanking his friends for being there for him.

**END! If some one wants they can make a sub story, just hold true to what i've done please. No one has to, and im not looking for someone to do so, i just though someone might like to. Im out of ideas soooooo... go for it if you want. Just ask first. **


End file.
